For The Rest of My Life
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: "That's because whenever I miss you, I will come to you directly to hug you, fool!"    Fiction for Valentine day, I know it's a few days early. but, please enjoy. XD Rated T for kisses and hugs.


**Minna-san! Here I come with my second fiction in this fandom. Ehehehe… Glad you like the previous one I published before. And now I am here with fiction about valentine. Mostly, about TakanoXRitsu but I give a hints of other pairings too… hope you enjoy.**

**And still sorry for my imperfect English and the long prologue—it was for the sake of the story flow. I want it to runs smoothly. XD **

**.**

**For The Rest of My Life**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku**

**This fan fiction by Keikoku Yuki**

**.**

**7 days until Valentine's Day**

**.**

Takano threw his glace to one of his co workers' desk; to be exact to Onodera Ritsu, the object of his love and affection for these past ten years. He admired him in silence. His short soft silky brown hair that seemed to always invited him to caress it gently, his small peach lip that always tempted him to kiss him anywhere anytime he could, his small appearance compared to his own that made Ritsu just perfect fit in his embrace. Everything about him made Takano go crazy; he was so infatuated with him.

_How adorable he is… Valentine, should I ask him to have dinner that day? _

Suddenly, a ring from his cell phone disturbed his activity—watching Ritsu on work. He opened a message and his eyes widened by irritation from looking at the message.

_._

_From: Keikoku Yuki_

_Subject: Don't punish me~ I beg you!_

_"Takano-san, I think I'm not gonna make it tomorrow. TT^TT. Gomenasai~ you can find a substitute if you want. I'm already giving up on my manuscript…*sobs*"_

_._

_That author! BAKA! _

Takano was almost going to break his cell phone because of his own irritation. Ritsu, Kisa, Hatori, and Mino surprised seeing a dark gloomy aura surrounding their boss in instant. They could detect that something went wrong to the point that Takano change form into some kind of Demon Lord. Oh my!

"Onodera!" Takano called as he stood up from his chair.

"Y-Yes…"

"Follow me! We have to pay an author's a visit…" Takano commanded with angry tone. No wonder why Ritsu seemed like he almost jumped from his chair when Takano called him.

"What happened, Takano-san?" Kisa asked with clear hesitation in his voice. Almost all of the manuscript for Emerald Valentine's Edition had been collected. The last manuscript they had to wait is only the one from the author who texted Takano before. They had planned it to be published in every bookstore right on Valentine's Day; just like what the Emerald team had announced in the previous edition. That month deadline was surprisingly longer than usual, so why the author whose name Keikoku Yuki couldn't submit her manuscript on time was really big question.

"There's a fool dare to involve me in trouble…" Takano murmured with a scary expression. "If the cause of this problem is something ridiculous, I swear I'll kill her!"

.

.

There's nothing worse than being in a car with Angry Takano-san with you in the driver seat. Oh, please, it seemed better having an Angry Bird beside you than Takano in his Demon form. He's a workaholic, it couldn't be helped.

"Ano.. Takano-san? Why are we not taking a train instead your car to pay a visit to an author?" Ritsu asked innocently.

"Baka! We have no time!"

Ritsu pouted when he heard Takano's harsh answer. That made Takano felt a little bit guilty felling stabbed in his heart. Though it was work related, he was never intended to be mean to Ritsu. Discipline? Yes. But not evil. He loved him after all.

"I'm sorry…" Takano whispered.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I know I made you as this month project leader, but in the end the manuscript that led you and the other to a trouble is manuscript in my handle…"

Ritsu blinked several times—couldn't believe that his superior apologize to him. More over, that was Takano! Maybe there would be a hurricane tonight.

"Ah, no problem… your manuscript is not the only one late…" Ritsu remember about how mad Hatori two days ago when he got a text message from Yoshikawa Chiharu. Ritsu didn't even dare to ask what happened. But he was grateful to have Hatori managed to send that manuscript yesterday.

"Thank you…"

And they kept silence until they arrived in a residential area which seemed quiet enough for a manga author to support them in their work. Ritsu get out from the car and followed Takano who walked multiple times faster than him. That awkward silence kept when they were in elevator, but Ritsu was grateful to know that the silnce that time wasn't caused by his awkward relation with Takano but pure because of work matters.

After both of them faced a door with a paper sign that showed "DON'T COME IN!", Takano's limit of patience really exploded.

"You FOOL! Open the damn door and give me the manuscript!" Takano shouted as he knocking on the door hardly; causing a loud rough voice that could be heard in the residential corridor. Thank God, they were there in the afternoon so every neighbor seemed to be on work.

"Takano-san, you have to be calm…" Ritsu tried his best to calmed Takano. That was a good try but… yeah, He failed. Dear Ritsu,remember if you wanted to calm your Takano-san down, at least you should ready to give him a calming kiss. No other way would do. A hug maybe worked too, but kiss always better for a person like Takano, right?

"Open the door or I'll kick in to get through! You hear me, don't you?" Takano threatening voice maybe had some effect. Slowly the door opened and a woman who seemed so stressful came and greeted him with a low scared voice.

"Konnichiwa, Takano-san…" she seemed like never had a proper sleep for past few days.

"Where the hell is the manuscript?" Takano asked. His arms was crossed in front of his broad chest, making him looked like a police that investigate one of the criminals. Yeah, indeed the young woman who's in front of him was a criminal for not submitting her manuscript on time. Takano successfully made her cry. Oh, man. You're really a black winged angel, you knew?

"I'm sorry…"

"Like apologizing gonna make everything better!"

"C-Calm down, Takano-san…"

Ritsu love, how many times I had to repeat "that's useless" so you could understand? Gezz, Takano's temper could only be suppressed if you agree to give him a passionate kiss!

"Why can't you finish it on time, this time? Ritsu asked gently while Takano threw his gaze so his anger wouldn't be worse by looking at the source of the problem. Keikoku Yuki, usually, was not the type to be late submitting manuscript. This was a very rare case. So Ritsu consider to ask the reason before judge her more.

"I can't find assistants this time. Most of my freelance assistance had been booked by another author and they refused to work a week before valentine…"

What an honest answer. Takano massaged his temples to calm his self down. Yeah, that was a logical answer. With a fast move, Takano went inside the author apartment while dialing a number in his cell phone—calling someone.

_"Moshi-moshi…" _a low manly voice heard in the other end of phone connection.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so suddenly… but I need your help…"

.

.

"Takano-san? What's the matter?" Yanase Yuu, the man who answered Takano in the other end of phone connection asked in confusion. He was relaxed in his bedroom, reading 'The Kan' before he heard his phone call ringing with a tone that he had set to signed it was a work related things. And when he picked up the phone, he was surprised by Takano's urge that could be detected clearly just by the way he speaking.

_"Yanase-san, are you free?"_

"Yes… I'm free right now…"

_"Here's the case. I need you to come to assist one of our mangaka… ah, I will be very thankful if you can bring another free assistant here…"_

"No problems. Where?"

_"To Keikoku-sensei's place…"_

"Oh, okay. My home is not too far anyway… and I'll bring a help…"

_"Thanks…"_

And after Takano ended his call, Yuu dialed a number with a wide smile curved on his lip. Ah, another reason to meet and being together with…

_"Yuu? What's up?"_

"Chiaki, I need your help…"

Yes, because it was work related, it was a perfect cover for his own urge to meet his beloved. Hatori couldn't be mad. He had no rights. Yuu was so sure that Takano would also help Chiaki if Hatori's gonna mad at that lovely guy he's in love with.

It. Was. Work. Related.

_"What it is, Yanase?" _

Somebody took over the phone. Yuu could hear Chiaki protested to Hatori on the other side. Geez, the time was not right! Why Hatori could be there—in Chiaki's place? Yuu was imagining that they could go to Keikoku-sensei's place together, and walked back together. Just the two of them!

"I wanna asked Chiaki if he could help me being an assistant for Keikoku-sensei. Takano-san had just called me for help and brings other helpers too…"

.

.

Takano was a little desperate to find other helpers. Randomly, he dialed Kisa's number and ask him if he know a helper who willing to help and didn't busy with their own personal matters such as Valentine. He was relieved when Kisa came with a flashy looking young guy that claimed his self as art student. Kisa could help too with photo typesetting. Takano couldn't call Mino or Hatori, but he was relieved when he saw Yuu came with Hatori and Chiaki.

What a great team! Well, minus Mino in the team but Takano so sure that they could make it on time and tomorrow the manuscript could be sent to the printing company.

"Hello, sensei…" Yuu greeted Yuki casually. "Here I bring some helpers to you. Until this time, this person has been working as an exclusive assistant for Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei. His name is Yoshino…"

That was a lie of course. Because Yoshikawa Chiharu's true identity need to be covered.

"Ah, nice to meet you…"

"Keikoku-sensei, My name is Yukina Kou. I'm a fan of your work. I hope I can be a good help for you…" Yukina introduce himself politely.

"Ah, thanks…"

"Okay…" Takano interrupted the conversation. "Enough with the introduction! Now, all of you, get back to work. I will never forgive half assed work!"

.

**4 hours later**

**.**

"Kyaaa~~ It's finished!"

All of the editors and the other helpers in that room was sighed in relieved when they heard the mangaka shouted that line happily. Thanks to Chiaki, Yuu, and Yukina who really were a BIG help. Ritsu even wondered how their hands could move that fast inking paper by paper and filled the white space with beautiful detailed background.

"Thanks, I'm going to the printing office right away! Onodera, accompany me!"

"Y-Yes"

Yukina stood up from his seat and pulled his lover to stand up too. "Well then, we are leaving too, sensei…" He showed his wide smile.

"Let's go home, Chiaki…" Hatori said calmly. He really couldn't stand the idea of Yuu tried to show how much he and Chiaki compatible when working together in the field they were mastering; art. He really wanted to go home as quickly as he could! "Excuse me, Keikoku-sensei…"

"Ah, yes. Thanks you, all. That was a big help for me…"

.

.

"Whoa~~ what an exhausting day…" Ritsu said when he and Takano went out of the printing company.

"Wanna have some coffee before get back to home?" Takano asked casually while pointing his index finger to a small shop with a board sign which was written 'Mr. Bear's Coffees Pot'.

And there they were. Sitting in an opposite direction; facing each other while sipping their own coffee. Ritsu order a cup of hot chocolate coffee and Takano with his espresso. Hm, what a peaceful evening. The manuscript even had been managed to be sent to the printing office a day before. Perfect. The interior of the café just as perfect as it had to be. A dim light, comfy sofa seat with cushion even for the single chair, and natural touch with all wood furniture. It's unreasonably calming and romantic.

"It seemed like you like chocolate so much, right?" Takano asked as he observed Ritsu enjoy his chocolate coffee. They were sitting in the corner and moreover the sight to their seat was covered by a big pillar, so no one could eavesdrop their conversation easily.

"Eh, yes… I guess so…" Ritsu turn away his gaze to another direction. Didn't dare to see Takano's gaze which full of clear desire. That made Ritsu felt some kind of embarrassment. Takano-san, why do you need to have such a lovely poisonous gaze?

"Talking about chocolate, it reminds me of Valentine…" Takano said in a low tone.

"Oh, yeah. Our magazine will be published right on that day. I hope the sales will be good…"

_What an adorable moron! _Takano said to himself as he stared to HIS Ritsu. _But, yeah… I admit that I do love that side of him._

"Do you have plan on Valentine's day, Onodera?"

"Huh? All of my jobs had been finished. So… I guess I'm free…" Ritsu answered innocently, still didn't get what Takano was trying to imply. Hm, since the love connection port in his brain was dead a little, it was reasonable.

"Let's have a date..." Exactly as our prediction, Ritsu's face blushed. So red! Even his ears blushed to. Takano held his laugh with a lot of effort. He didn't want Ritsu to be mad at him just because ha laughing at his red face. That would make all of his effort to have a date with Ritsu ended with nothing as a result.

"Wha-what are you talking about Takano-san? Please do not tease me!"

"Who said that I'm teasing you right now? And here I am, deadly serious…"

Ritsu's face blushed redder. Gosh! He was so damn cute.

"Takano-san, I…"

"I know you will have a date with me. So let's decide time and place here. My place or yours? I'm fine with both choices anyway…" Takano said calmly as he placed one of his arms on the table and support his chin with his wide palm. His eyes showed a certain confident. No doubt Ritsu wouldn't reject him. He had no answer! He already stated he'd free that day. Ritsu didn't answer. Maybe he was too embarrassed. Takano observed his beloved with amusement.

"Fine. Your place, then…" Takano decided one sided because Ritsu didn't answer him at all though he had waited for almost three minutes.

"Eeh…?"

"You could clean up your house tomorrow so it would be fine for a date place. You are not mind, are you? We will have three days off before after all…"

**.**

**.**

**2 days before Valentine**

Takano smiled a little while he passing over the corridor in the supermarket which sale baking material such as chocolate, sugar, and colorful sweets. He was not the type who goes crazy for sweet but he wasn't the one who hates sweets either. Takano was comparing two brands of chocolate bars on both of his hand when he felt someone touched his shoulder.

"Aah…"

"Takano-san, what are you doing here?"

That was Hatori. He also brought a supermarket basket filled with groceries in his hand.

"Shopping for some trivial things… what else?" Takano answered casually. He saw Hatori took one of the cooking chocolate and without hesitation put it in his shopping basket.

"Is that brand good?" Takano asked. He rarely shop for that kind of thing so it kinda made him wonder which brand was good.

"Eh, you mean this one?" Hatori asked hesitantly.

Suddenly another voice heard called for both of them, "Hatori-san, Takano-san!"

That was Yukina, the young guy that they know as Kisa's acquaintance the other day they helped Keikoku-sensei.

"What are you two doing here?" he smiled happily facing two older guys he just known recently.

"Shooping. Same with you, right?" Hatori answered casually.

"Ah, yes. I want to buy every ingredient I need to make honmei chocolate(*) for Kisa-san…"

Yukina's honest answer made Takano and Hatori impressed by that young man's bravery to confess his feeling to Kisa clearly. He was at his young age. So maybe he had no unimportant worries toward what other people might think. He only focused to his feeling alone.

"You really love Kisa, don't you?" Takano asked as he smiled. Kisa's so lucky to have someone as pure hearted as Yukina beside him.

"Yes…" Yukina smiled widened. "Ah, it seemed like both of you are going to make something too, right?"

"Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei asked me to bake a chocolate cake and pudding for valentine…" Hatori sighed.

"Eh, you are editor of that mangaka. I'm a fan of her too!" Yukina said in excitement. "I heard a rumor that she's really pretty, is that true?"

Oh Yukina, we forgot that you didn't know that the Yoshino Chiaki you know yesterday while working as an assistant was the same person with Yoshikawa Chiharu. Takano only grinned. Hatori smiled.

"Yes, "she's" pretty… really beautiful…" Hatori answered calmly.

"Oh, since she refused to show herself in public, I kinda wonder how she's might looked like. So, you are her boyfriend, Hatori-san?"

"Yes, I am…" Hatori stated proudly. Didn't even care that Takano heard him that time.

"Oh, that's good, but why are you the one who bake chocolate cake for her?"

"Just so you know, she maybe really good at drawing but she's a big disaster in the kitchen…"

.

.

So all of semes end up discussed about which cooking chocolate and other ingredients might be good for baking. Hatori pick the milk Chocolate without hesitation because he really knew well Chiaki's taste. Yeah, that author was really the type who went crazy for sweet things. Yukina's choice fell into a dark chocolate to suit Kisa's taste. He loved coffee so Yukina decided that Dark Chocolate would fit his taste. Takano still didn't know which one Ritsu might like so he bought some kind of chocolate; dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and white chocolate. Hatori and Yukina recommended the brand that they knew for producing high quality chocolate.

"Hope Onodera likes it…" That was the last sentence Hatori said to Takano before they said farewell to each other. Takano was surprised at first but then he just smiled and replied with, "Yeah, same for you and Yoshino-san…"

Takano drove his car to a direction to his apartment when he passed a shop that seemed interesting. He parked his car and then get in to the shop. Ah, he didn't regret he passed that shop. He smiled to something that made him remember Ritsu.

"Excuse me…" Takano said to a waitress at that shop. "I wanna buy this one…"

**.**

**.**

**A day before Valentine**

Ritsu took a better look at his apartment. Phew. His hard job had paid up. His residence now seemed appropriate for a human to live in it. He stared at the wall that separated his room with Takano's. Wondering what might that black haired guy did that time. Was he thinking about him too? Was he missing him just as much as Ritsu felt for him? Those questions had been spinning in his mind since yesterday. But he had to wait. They had promised that they would only see each other at Valentine day. so Ritsu had not seen Takano for almost more than 2 days now. He was so irritated because—to be honest—he missed him. It's hard to admit but… that the way it was.

"Be patient, Ritsu… You would never want him to know that you so damn miss him!" Ritsu hissed to himself. He inhaled some air to fill his lung and tried to calm his heartbeat that become faster and faster just by thinking about Takano.

**.**

**.**

**Valentine day**

Ritsu was awakened because of the sound of door knocking. And he also heard someone called his name impatiently. That was—no doubt—Takano's voice. Geez. He was about to snapped at Takano because waking him so early in day off but when he saw the clock showed that it was already half past ten in the morning. Lazily, Ritsu took the intercom to talk with Takano who stood outside his apartment that time.

"Wait for a while… I need to fix my self and use bathroom, you know?"

"Open the damn door first, you fool. You don't intend to let me wait outside right?"

With a sour face and little mumble, Ritsu opened the door and let Takano come in to his room. He didn't pay attention that the first place Takano walked into in his room was the kitchen. Ritsu just walked to the bathroom without care. So when he's out of the bathroom he was kinda surprised seeing Takano in the kitchen with some ingredients in the kitchen table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ritsu asked in confusion.

"Cooking…" Takano answered simply. "Here I bought some ingredients to make chocolate and I decided that our plan for spending this Valentine is cooking chocolate for each other…"

"What?"

"I know you won't give me chocolate this year and I don't wanna be the only one who gives. So let's exchange chocolate instead…"

"You fool! This day is Valentine! Dammit! Not Christmas! You made it sound like exchanging gift!" Ritsu muttered.

But in the end he helped Takano cooking Valentine chocolate. Hard to admit but Ritsu loved seeing Takano worked in the kitchen. He was looked so damn cool.

"What kind of chocolate do you like?" Takano asked as he pulled his sleeve and started to read at the recipe book. "Truffle? Praline?"

"Ah, I do like all of them… I don't have any specific preferences towards trivial things like that…" Ritsu answered hesitantly. His focus was still captivated to Takano.

"Same with me. So I guess we'll only make a common valentine chocolate this time…"

They were working together and even Ritsu might refuse to admit. That was fun. Takano pinched his cheek with his finger still covered with liquid warm chocolate and laughed. Ritsu pouted at Takano but Takano would just give him a soft light kiss after—made the younger blushed even redder.

"Hey, let's write something on the chocolate," Takano said as he preparing the icing sugar.

"Huh? What?"

"Don't protest all the time, Onodera! Just write. Here, you go first…"

Ritsu thought so hard about what he would write on chocolate from him for Takano. But after a few minutes he decided to write a word that Takano had waited for so long to hear from him.

I LOVE YOU

Takano's eyes widened when he saw what Ritsu had written on chocolate for him. He was so surprised so he looked at Ritsu with uncertainty in his eyes and mind. But Ritsu's red face had been more than enough to answer and clear his uncertainty. He smiled and patted Ritsu's head.

"Now is my turn…"

I LOVE YOU TOO

Both of them smiled at each other after that. Takano reach Ritsu's chin and pulled him closer to get a taste of his lip. After so long gentle kiss, Ritsu panted for air. Takano caressed his cheek and said, "I still have another present for you."

.

.

Ritsu was uncomfortable to be blinded by a wide handkerchief. Thank God it was only for about five minutes.

"You can open your eyes now, Ritsu…" Takano had forgotten to call Ritsu in more formal way. Takano liked the way it sound when he called his beloved with his given name. It felt so… right. Like he had been born only to call that name.

Ritsu took of the handkerchief that blinded him before and was surprised to see Takano with a VERY BIG teddy bear in his embrace. That doll was even taller than Ritsu maybe for a few centimeters. The height was same with Takano maybe, or shorter?

"You give me a teddy bear?"

"You can see it yourself, can't you?" Takano replied teasingly.

And Takano even dressed the teddy bear with his clothes. That teddy bear wore clothes that Ritsu recognized as one of Takano's.

"Wh-Why?"

"I know you miss me for these past three days…" Takano said confidently. "I decide to give you this so you have something to hug every time you miss me but I am not around!"

Ritsu threw one of the cushions in the sofa to Takano who successfully avoid it. "Baka! I'm not a girl!"

"Who said that teddy bear is only for girls?"

Ritsu tried so hard so his face wouldn't turn red and expose his true feeling—about how happy he was when Takano give him something to show how much that guy care for himself. The red blush on Ritsu's cheek betrayed him. Takano knew about his true feeling. Takano hugged Ritsu together with the big teddy bear.

"I love you…" He whispered to Ritsu's ear and he felt the body on his embrace tremble.

With a deep red face, Ritsu hugged Takano back. Takano smiled when he felt both of Ritsu's arms lingering him so possessively. He kissed Ritsu's forehead.

"I love you, Ritsu…"

.

.

"I don't have anything beside chocolate to give you today…" Ritsu said when he and Takano sit on the couch and relaxed their self after cooking. Both of them still ate their chocolate. Ritsu sat with one of his hand embraced the teddy bear Takano just gave him.

"I don't mind… I don't need anything to hug when I miss you anyway…" Takano said calmly. Ritsu was kinda disappointed when he heard Takano said so.

_Maybe Takano-san didn't miss me as much as I miss him._ Ritsu thought.

Seeing his lover disappointed with his words. Takano sighed. He patted Ritsu's head and pulled his chin so the younger guy could look at him eye to eye.

"Hey! Just so you won't misunderstand. I don't need anything to hug when I miss you is not because I don't feel the urge to see each other as much as you do…"

Ritsu blinked several times. Takano continued his sentence.

"That's because whenever I miss you, I will come to you directly to hug you, fool!"

Takano's confident smile sure could make Ritsu sure that he was loved by that man. All of his worries were simply erased by that smile.

"Never forget that you're the one I love for the rest of my life, Ritsu…"

Ah, after heard such words, who could deny a long gentle kiss to prove it? No one. Onodera Ritsu was not an exception.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**Sorry for the long prologue, I just want to have a reason why all of the semes could know each other when they shopped together two days before Valentine. *lol***

**Review please, if you think I'm deserved to get one. Building critics are welcome and loved.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Yuki- **


End file.
